Pada Akhirnya
by Colonel29
Summary: Pada akhirnya, semuanya terjadi. Tidak bisa dihentikan. Merah atau Biru? Yang Manami bisa lakukan hanyalah menjalankannya, karena semua ini masihlah sebuah misteri./ [KarManami/Oneshot] #HappyReading!


Ameru balik lagi! Ha!

Okey, ajang Ameru membanjiri fandom AssClass dengan fanfic oneshot sudah hampir selesai! Tepuk tangan doong /krik/ kemudian Ameru akan lanjut dengan fanfic **Coincidence** dan 1 fanfic multichapter baru! Ohya, terima kasih juga atas review, fav, dan follow reader-sama semua~! Ameru seneng banget^^

Okay, langsung saja! _Action_!

.

.

 **PADA AKHIRNYA**

 **Genre : Hurt-comfort/Friendship**

 **Rate : T…?**

 **Pair : KarmaxOkuda**

 **Setting : around chapter 143-144, story from Okuda's side**

 **Warning: Typo(s) , kurang nyesek, EYD** _ **not found**_ **, grammar hancur, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#HappyReading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ansastsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

 **FanFiction © Ameru Sawada**

 **.**

 _Pada akhirnya, semuanya terjadi._

.

Pada akhirnya, Manami menghadapi kenyataan bahwa kelasnya _akhirnya_ terbagi menjadi dua. Di satu sisi, mereka ingin menyelamatkan Koro-sensei. Di sisi lain, akan lebih baik guru itu mati—seperti yang sudah lama direncanakan. Pernah, dulu sekali, Manami memikirkan hal ini dalam benaknya, namun langsung ia tepis. Ia yakin kelas ini akan kompak sampai akhir, mulus tanpa ada masalah.

Namun pada akhirnya, ia salah.

.

.

* * *

Pada akhirnya, Manami melihat dua orang yang penting dalam hidupnya saling membuang muka. Sejauh yang bisa Manami ingat, Karma dan Nagisa tidak pernah sekalipun bertengkar. Mereka sahabat sejak lama, tentulah mereka memiliki ikatan yang kuat, baik dalam persahabatan mereka maupun dalam pemikiran. Manami berpikir, bahwa mereka akan menjadi poin penting dalam keberhasilan rencana pembunuhan Koro-sensei.

"Apa kau itu terlalu kekanakan, tidak hanya dari penampilan luarmu, tapi di dalam otakmu itu juga?!"

Namun pada akhirnya, jurang permusuhan pun hadir di antara mereka.

.

.

* * *

Pada akhirnya, Manami harus membuat keputusan.

Membunuh, atau menyelamatkan?

Di satu sisi ia sangat menyayangi Koro-sensei, tidak ada guru yang bisa menyamainya sampai kapanpun. Tapi satu sisi lainnya ingin bersama Karma. Karma adalah teman pertama Manami, dan mereka sudah melewati banyak waktu bersamanya. Nagisa pun adalah teman pertamanya. Mereka sama-sama penting bagi Manami.

Membunuh atau menyelamatkan?

Merah atau biru?

Karma atau Nagisa?

Namun pada akhirnya, keputusan sudah dibuat.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi kau bergabung dengan Nagisa, Okuda-san."

Kalimat yang meluncur itu tidak hangat seperti dulu. Dingin, bahkan Karma tidak menambahkan sufiks '-kun' pada nama Nagisa. Pertanda bahwa Karma memang _bermusuhan_ dengan Nagisa.

Manami hanya memandang manik _mercury_ itu. Datar, hampa, tidak ada sirat jahil dalam matanya seperti yang biasa Manami lihat. Inikah Karma yang ia kenal selama ini?

Manami mengambil botol berisi cat biru, "Maaf… Karma-kun… keinginanku untuk menyelamatkan Koro-sensei… lebih besar dari apapun…" Tuturnya—naif.

Karma tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang lurus, memainkan pisau di tangannya. Tatapan hampa dan penuh nafsu 'membunuh' .

Inikah yang disebut perpecahan? Dimana temanmu sendiri—yang sudah bersama melewati lautan masalah dan kenangan—akhirnya menjadi musuhmu. Tidak saling menyapa, menatap penuh dendam. Manami takut.

"Ka—Karma-kun!"

Mereka kembali bertatap mata. _Mercury_ bertemu _amethyst_. Sorot buas bertemu sorot takut-takut. Manami sejenak kelu, namun ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah.

"Kalau… kalau semua ini sudah selesai, apapun nanti keputusannya, bisakah… bisakah kita tetap berteman, Karma… kun?"

.

.

* * *

Pada akhirnya, manusia akan mengalami perubahan. Perubahan itu sendiri akan membawa manusia pada banyak jalan. Jalan yang lurus, penuh kemudahan, atau jalan berkelok, penuh bebatuan, dan jalanan yang tidak rata. Perubahan itu membentang luas, dan manusia itu sendiri yang bisa memutuskan kemana dirinya akan dibawa.

Dan jika Manami ditanya, jalan manakah yang akan ia ambil, maka Manami akan mengambil jalan penuh bebatuan. Karena jalan penuh bebatuan akan membawanya pada perubahan yang cerah dan berarti.

Yaitu kekeluargaan yang hilang sesaat, namun ia yakin akan kembali.

.

.

"… tentu, Okuda-san. Tentu."

.

Pada akhirnya, semua masih berupa kabut.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

HUAAA CHAPTER TERBARU ASSCLASS BIKIN BROKORO ;_; KENAPA KARUNAGI HARUS MISAH? MEWEK GUEE /paak/ kita doakan semoga akhir2nya nggak bikin tambah brokoro!

Nah, ajang banjir2 oneshot udah selesai /sigh/ nggak nyangka Ameru bikin 5 oneshot selama hiatus._. nggak kerasa, lho /watados/

Kaay, Ameru akan lanjut lagi nulisnya~! Doakan ya, reader-sama! Sampai ketemu lagi~!


End file.
